


В засаде

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [10]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Magical Creature, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Маленький эврот поджидает своих жертв с колчаном и стрелами
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	В засаде

В Олларии цвели каштаны. Вообще, много всего цвело, а толку? Вишни вот отцвели, яблони тоже. Маленький эврот, пристроившийся на широкой развилке ствола, аж сплюнул в сердцах: до середины лета ничего съедобного от этих деревьев не дождёшься! А ты сиди тут целыми днями, высматривай, выцеливай... А он что? Он ничего — всё Абсолют проклятый! Будто без этой дурацкой стрельбы никто ни влюбиться, ни жениться не может. Нет, строить глазки или в окошки лазить — на это они горазды. А так чтоб по-серьёзному, на всю жизнь, чтоб к алтарю или там сонеты кропать... Вот и приходится всё самому, по старинке: лук там, колчан, стрелы. Ну, это уж как водится. 

И ещё, стыдно сказать, но ведь уворачиваться научились! Только стрелу наложишь, тетиву натянешь — так одна отвернётся, другой наклонится. Но молочнику сегодня уйти не удалось, хотя тот как чувствовал, скотина, — даже под воз полез.  
Припомнив подробности удачной охоты, эврот запустил руку в карман и захрустел румяным круглобоким яблочком. Едва мужик вынырнул из-под своей телеги, как стрела вошла ему прямо... неважно, куда. Главное — попал. Ну а девчонка-цветочница так и вертелась на площади с самого утра — тут и слепой бы не промазал. 

Да, работёнка та ещё, но у батюшки Анэма не забалуешь — каждый день отчёта требует: кто да сколько. Замаешься ему с воронами пергаменты слать... А про то, что батюшка Анэм такими вещами ведает — сами бы мозгами пораскинули! Если девка в деревне забрюхатит — что говорят? Правильно: ветром надуло. Недогадливый народец, ох, недогадливый! Правильно старшие говорят, что в былые времена...

Маленький эврот ещё раз оглядел окрестности: как назло, господа попадались в основном солидные, женатые. И дамы в чепцах. Хоть бы одна девица завалящая или мастеровой какой. Ни на что особо не надеясь, эврот вытащил из колчана ещё одну золотую стрелу. Вот хотелось... Хотелось что-нибудь этакое отчебучить, чтоб зауважали. По плечу бы хлопали, говорили: "Ну, ты, брат, даёшь!"

А... Ещё один красавчик едет. Знаем мы этого. Белобрысый, кареглазый, в доме с оленем живёт, самого короля охраняет. Так от него стрелы отскакивают! Поначалу не верил никто, врёшь, мол, наши стрелы — самые безотказные. Старшие даже сами пробовали, а потом только руками разводили — ничего его не берёт. Хоть копьё кидай. Но так ведь и убить недолго, а батюшка Анэм такого не одобрит, ох как не одобрит...

Эврот пошевелился: правая нога совсем затекла, мочи нет. Надо на другое дерево перебираться, в парк или ко дворцу поближе. Нет, нельзя ему ко дворцу — запретили! И было бы за что! Ну, подумаешь, во фрейлину какую-то случайно сразу две стрелы выпустил: показалось, что первая мимо ушла. И хорошо вроде всё — муж у неё видный, при чинах... Только она теперь на всех мужиков подряд заглядывается, особо на тех, кто помоложе. Да, неловко с ней вышло. Правильно батюшка Анэм говорит: "Меткость — наипервейшее дело!" Нет, придётся к речке — там травка, цветочки, кустики, настроение игривое...

Он уже было совсем собрался слезать — летать в столице было не велено, только птиц распугаешь, — как вдруг со стороны улицы раздался перестук копыт. Всадник — весь в чёрном, только перо на шляпе белое — явно спешил во дворец. Эврот с досады аж ногой притопнул: этот ему точно не по зубам. Сколько ни пробуй — стрелы насквозь пробивают, а "чёрному" хоть бы хны. Раньше хоть на окошки поглядывал, букетики ловил, кланялся, а сейчас такую морду скроил, будто ему на рынке селёдку тухлую подсунули. Сам, между прочим, эту селёдку и выбирал — вон она, то есть он, за ним на своём коньке тащится. И конь-то... обглодыш, на таком только бочки возить.

Хотя паренёк сам-то не плох, только тощий очень да длинный. Будет длинный, когда подрастёт, недокормыш северный. Как вымахает, так своего монсеньора плюгавого запросто через плечо перекинет и... Это зачем ему "чёрного" через плечо перекидывать? Что-то мысли в голову лезут... "Радеть ты должен о многочадии!" — сколько раз ему старшие говорили, а он нет-нет, да и... 

Вот, остановились вроде — конёк у парня захромал. Сейчас "чёрный" — Первый маршал он у них — точно выговаривать начнёт. Маленький эврот почесал толстую щечку — да, толстую, а как вы ещё хотели при сидячей-то работе? — и навострил уши: всё время эти двое ругаются, и всякий раз по-особому. Словно неймётся этому маршалу, а парнишка губы сожмёт, брови сведёт — а отвечать-то не смеет, только дуется. 

— Ричард, с тех пор как мы с вами выехали из особняка, мне кажется, будто меня преследует кладбищенская лошадь! 

"Вы бы в храм сходили, эр Рокэ, свечку поставили", — вот что у парня на языке вертится: мысли маленький эврот слышал преотлично. Только смолчит мальчишка, так и будет сопеть.

На мостовую соскочил, копыта своего конька осматривает. А "чёрный" отчего-то тоже спешился, рядом стоит и глаз от русой макушки отвести не может. Батюшка Анэм! Да он же светится весь! Тем самым золотым светом, что стрелы после себя оставляют. Выходит... С досады эврот хватил себя кулаком по лбу: он же этому маршалу дамочек всяких благородных подсовывал, те-то в него влюблялись, а он в них — нет! Так, значит, правы старшие были, когда втолковывали: пару правильно подобрать надо, потом уже за лук хвататься. А он ведь на маршала этого чуть ли не полколчана истратил! И любовь у того в сердце копилась — чтобы мальчишке достаться. Целиком, без остатка. Вот он и придирается, и грызёт его почём зря. Да, дела...

— Эр Рокэ, но Пако же за Баловником на конюшне присматривает! Всё в порядке было. Это он сейчас, по дороге...

Едва парень поднял голову, как "чёрный" тут же словно в тучу закутался. А сияние золотое через неё всё равно так ярко бьёт, что глазам больно. И маленький эврот, не раздумывая, наложил самую лучшую, "заговорённую" стрелу на тетиву, прицелился как следует — нельзя в таком важном деле промазать — и всадил её мальчишке аккурат в сердце. Раз уж ты, малыш, похитил душу Первого маршала, деваться тебе некуда.

 _...Дикон смотрел на своего монсеньора: поначалу он ужасно испугался, что эр Рокэ станет его ругать — его вина, недоглядел за Баловником. И отошлёт его домой, а во дворец один поедет. От страха даже сердце кольнуло. Но эр Рокэ отчего-то... да нет же, как Дикон только раньше не видел! Он же не злой совсем — наоборот, улыбается. И глаза у него... такие тёплые, бездонные, словно небо в ясный день. Вовсе он не издевается, просто он так всегда разговаривает. И нечего ерепениться: что с того, что монсеньор про лошадь спросил? Жарко-то как сегодня... эр Рокэ даже перчатку снял. Пальцы у него... такие красивые, что так и перецеловал бы их, каждый... А потом запястье, а потом бы чуть-чуть приподнял край кружевного манжета и..._

 _— Вставайте, Дикон. Совершенно ни к чему вам стоять на коленях посреди улицы._

 _А сам руку протягивает. И ладонь у него такая жаркая. И её тоже... просто коснуться губами..._

Ишь, правду говорят: если пару верно найдёшь, то оба золотом горят. Вот как эти двое сейчас. Ну и пусть едут во дворец, после-то они домой вернутся. А уж там сами разберутся, хотя подглядеть ох как хотелось!  
И маленький эврот, наплевав на все запреты, с радостным визгом взмыл в небо над Олларией. О таком чуде батюшке Анэму стоило доложить лично.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
